Sync the Tempest x Reader: Musician
by 0Ethereal0
Summary: Your name is [First Name] [Last Name]. You're a waitress in a small family diner just outside of Keterburg. Your favorite music artist is The Tempest, and your least favorite subject is history. One night, while finishing up your shift, a mysterious boy named Sync catches your attention. . . [ Musician AU ]
1. Chapter 1

A sigh escapes Sync's lips as he trudges along. It's getting dark outside, and he's beginning to get cold. Sync is an "under appreciated" musician, fighting his daily battles with a notebook and various writing utensils. He hates to admit it, but he hasn't showered in weeks - he hasn't been able to. The sun has fully set, and Sync sees a small light in the distance. Getting closer, he sees that the light is a family diner. It's empty inside, and he notices one lone waitress. She has luscious [Hair Color] hair, [Eye Color] eyes with a far away look in them, and a pretty face.

Sync digs in his pockets, pulling out about two dollars in loose change. That should be enough for a coffee to warm him up, or something. He enters the diner, and the girl looks up. She looks like she's about his age, maybe a little younger. He can't tell.

"Welcome!" The girl's chipper voice scares him a little. "I'm [Name], darlin'. Pick a seat where ever!" She grins at him, and when he finally seats himself, she brings him a menu. "Take your time – we don't close until Midnight!" She gives a slight wave, then returns herself to the front counter. Sync takes his time to really see her beauty. She's lean and tall, with toned legs and pouted lips. She notices him staring, and she quirks an eyebrow at him. He gasps a bit and scrambles for his menu. The girl purses her lips, feeling her cheeks flush.

"Uh, [Name]?" He catches her attention, and she grins.

"Ready to order, dear?" She sashays over and pulls her notepad out of her pocket. "I'm ready when you are."

"Just a black coffee." He replies, and she nods. He held her eyes with his for a little too long before turning away. She hurries to the back to pour it.

"[Name]?" The voice of her manager scared her, and she spun around.

"Yes?"

"Who _is _that boy? You two seem to get along well." The girl shrugs.

"I have no clue, I'm just friendly when it's slow." She replies, pursing her lips. The manager laughs and waves his hand, dismissing her.

She heads to the kitchen. "Oi, Jerald. Make two grilled cheese's." She calls. The cook makes them and hands them on plates to her. She carries these plates and the cup of coffee to his table.

"Oh, I only ordered-"

"It's on me, green-hair." She sits across from him, pushing a five over to him. "Don't worry." He stares quietly at the five-dollar bill, then the waitress. She's already eating hers, staring idly out the window. She looks lost in a way, and he decides to start eating too.

"So." [Name] looks over at him. "What's your name?"

"Sync." He replies, wolfing down a half of the sandwich.

"Where are you from?"

"Daath." He takes a swig of coffee. "You?"

"Engeve. Where do you live now?"

He hesitates. What was he supposed to say? Where was he even right now? Before he could reply, the waitress chuckles.

"Your silence answers the question, green-hair. Well, you can stay with me if you promise to help with house work."

[Name] is lonely. An apartment with just her in it wasn't her ideal situation, and neither was working in a small family diner. Having someone as interesting as Sync, she decides, would make her life more fun.

He seems dumb-struck. He's just staring at her, a non-trusting look on his face. [Name] shrugs.

"If you don't want to, I won't force you." She smiles. "I'm sorry, you barely know me. My full name is [Full Name], I'm twenty-one and I work here at this family diner. I want to go to college to become a fonic specialist, however, I have no money. My favorite musical artist is The Tempest, and I can't play any instruments myself. I live in a two-bedroom apartment in downtown Keterburg. I'm single and currently, I'd prefer it to stay that way. I'm allergic to cats, and I have strawberries. My favorite season is [Season], and my least favorite book is any history book." She leans back, grinning. "So, anyway, the offer still stands. My shift ends in about fifteen minutes." She stands and clears her empty plate, sashaying back to behind the counter.

Sync knew his answer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we are!" [Name] pulls open the door to her small apartment, flipping on a light switch. She continues in, sighing and dropping her bag. Sync carefully steps in as [Name] bustles around her small home, cleaning it slightly. Glancing up at him, she smiles. "Want the tour?"

"Sure." Sync pulls his shoes off, and [Name] grins.

"I mean, there's not much to see. The kitchen is right here," She pauses to gesture to an open kitchen, complete with a fridge, stove, some counters, and a microwave. Continuing on, she gestures to an empty bedroom. "and this is where you'll stay. That's my room, and then back there is the bathroom." She points things out one by one. "Now, I'll leave you to get comfy, eat, shower, whatever. Just please don't burn the whole building down." She laughs a bit, waving as she heads into her room and closes the door. Sync stands there, bewildered.

Heading into the bathroom, he decides to shower. After a few minutes, he comes out, clean. He finds a pair of sweatpants, boxers, and a t-shirt folded neatly outside of the door. He changes quickly, exiting the room once more. He yawns, and heads into his room to find his bed made up. He grins to himself, turning off the light and climbing into bed.

"Syyyyyyyync, wake up!" He feels someone jump on him, and his eyes fly open.

"What the hell-"

"Rise and shine, pretty boy! Today, we go shopping!" [Name] hops off of him, pretending to dust her hands off. "Come on come on come ON!" She flies out of his room.

"Fuck." He rubs his eyes, squinting at the clock on the wall. Noon.

"How do you like your eggs?" He can hear her call, and he thinks for a second.

"Sunny side up!" He yells back, standing and stretching. He makes his way to the kitchen, to find her sliding some eggs on a plate.

"Here." She hands it to him, along with a fork. "We'll go to the grocery store too, okay? I haven't gone in a while." She cracks open more eggs, talking energetically. "After that, I need to get you some sort of phone, huh? We'll need to keep in touch. Also, you'll probably need some decorations for your room! Oooh, I know a great store in downtown that has cute things!"

"No, that's fine." He replies, taking a bite of the eggs. "Just the essentials. You want to go to college, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then no buts." He looks over at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Dammit!" She exclaims, laughing lightly afterwards. "Fine. As long as you let me get The Tempest's new album." Sync almost spits his food out.

"What?"

"You don't know him? He's like, the hot new thing in the indie scene! His music is really soothing, but some are really angry. Like, there's one about Mount Zaleho, and then there's one about Daath. . ." She sighs, content. "he's my absolute favorite music artist, ever!"

Sync blinks, almost dumbfounded.

"What?" She giggles, putting her own eggs onto a plate. "It's true! I can relate so much to his music. .!" Grin growing, she grabs a fork and knife, cutting into her eggs. "Plus, I haven't heard any of his newer music yet, so, I need to get it!"

He wasn't sure what to do. Here, this beautiful girl was getting excited over his music. His shitty music made with a friend's stuff, before he left to travel to other places. He offers a small smile, glad that there was food in the way to cut this conversation short.

"Hey! How about this?" [Name] holds up a small desk lamp.

"No, no decorations. I'm fine." The girl sighs, putting it down.

"You're no fun!" She whines slightly, a grin growing on her face. Her attention gets drawn to a stack of CDs, and her face lights up. "Found it!" She holds the album up with a grin. "Let's look at the song names…" Blinking, she reads the list out loud. "Hmm..Replica..Abyss..Resonance…" She reads the rest aloud. "These sound great!" She giggles a bit, putting the CD in her basket. Sync turns away to hide his embarrassed flush. Of course, his songs were based primarily on his backstory and present feelings, but the names sounded so dumb when read by this girl. Of course, she didn't mean it, he knew. "Ah, I'm so excited to listen to this! You wanna listen with me?" _Obviously not._ He thinks, frowning. However, he opens his mouth and replies with

"Sure."


End file.
